Jbadboy
Jbadboy (real name Jonathan, Johnny) is a current member of DLR and one of the YouTubers that upload videos about Minecraft and other games. He has an inactive channel called jbadboy360 with over 330 subscribers. He joined DLR in 2012 and soon started to participate in various lets plays and major role-play series on LnDPro's channel like Tekkit and Voltz. He last appeared in Christmas 2014 video and after that, he disappeared from the group, making him an inactive member. Appearance Jbadboy's most noticable apperance is his eyes. His eyes are both different colors, left eye is blue while right is red. He wears black jacket with a hoodie and pants with the same color. In Tekkit, Jbadboy's face and skin is the same. Instead of black jacket, he wears a red vest. Roles/Appearances Tekkit Jbadboy was a newcomer in Tekkit Town. He had a small house across Rewas' bunker. He helped citizens of Tekkit Town to make tools, devices, etc. It is later revealed that Jbadboy worked secretly with Evilpulse in order to take over Tekkit Town and kill or imprison them. He was in charge of prison in Nether, where he kept an eye on his two favourite prisoners: LnDProductions and Darkseller63. He was later killed by LnDProductions. Hardcore Group Survival Voltz Jbadboy along with LnDProductions bought a nice vacation villa in Voltz Neighborhood #52. Only that's what the folks think, their true secret lies behind the TV inside their villa. Him and LnDProductions are the main protagonists of the Voltz series, they plan on dominating the world while hiding their secret indentity. History 2011 Jbadboy Era On July 30, 2011, Jbadboy uploaded his first video on YouTube called "skate 3 how to go high speed". On October 17, he started to upload Minecraft videos by uploading his first video "Minecraft John's world". The video contained various screenshots from his gameplay on Minecraft game. 2012 Tournament Era On July 2012, Jonathan befriended the Evolution of Gaming members: LnDProductions, Rewas514 and Doublepulse. Jbadboy decided to join LnD and appear in his videos. Later, on August 12, he made his first appearance on LnD's channel, on a tournament August 1stvideo. He was the most notable spectator during most of the matches. He later fought against LnDProductions in the tournament and lost. The Walls 2 Era September 15 LnDProductions, his friend Aistissan, Rewas514, Doublepulse and Darkseller63 had decided to do "The Walls 2" mini game in which people must prepare for 15 minutes for a battle against other players. The match was put in teams: LnDProductions was with his friend Aistissan, Doublepulse was with Jbadboy and lastly Rewas514 was with Darkseller63. During the preparation, Doublepulse and Jbadboy weren't really prepared for killing their friends. The team hid inside a cave, but unfortunately, LnDProductions started to attack them and ultimately Doublepulse and Jbadboy were killed by LnDProductions. After everyone dying, Aistissan won the whole match. November 9 After some days, LnDProductions, Rewas514, Jbadboy and Doublepulse had decided to do "The Walls 2" mini game in Minecraft for the second time . Unlike previously where people survived with teams, everyone was surviving individually. Jonathan survived for 25 minutes, until he was shot by an arrow by LnDProductions and killed in a cave. Tekkit Era During the roleplay series called Tekkit, created by LnDProductions, Jonathan joined him, Rewas514, Darkseller and Doublepulse. He was the last person to join this series. Vampire Survival Together with LnDProductions, Rewas514, Doublepulse, Darkseller63 and Aistissan, Jonathan joined them in another Minecraft minigame Vampire Survival. Abilities Misc Interests Category:People Category:DLR Members Category:Americans